Yamcha's Scars
by CellCloneBot
Summary: The whole story of Yamcha's Scars that are linked to two possessions of live long deadly rivals. Rated R for super violence coming in later chapters.


The Scars of Yamacha  
  
Part One: In the Court of The Kai King (An observation made by King Kai)  
  
A long dark haired warroir in his orange uniform, submerged the dish in both of his hands into the soapy water in the sink of King Kai's small kitchen. This small kitchen had piled up some dishes with the new visitors to King Kai's small planet, for him to train and the toughest task of feeding Yamacha, who lost his life first and dishonorily in the battle with the Saiya-jins who came to his home planet of Earth to capture the Dragonballs to make the ultimate wish of eternal life, Chaozu, who gave up his live with no return in the same battle, Tien, who followed suit as the tricop bodyguard of Chaozu, and Piccolo, a namek of cold blood who gave his life to safe the life of the son of his enenmy.   
  
King Kai, a master who taught the great fighter Goku, effortlessly floated his stubby light blue body next to Yamcha. "I see that you are doing a little..." he plaused and held back his giggles that ruptured in his fishy face in crimson red, "light house work!"  
  
Once King Kai contained his laughter, his black thin antenni on top of his head, which a black cap covered, straighten and the light glared in his sunglasses as he tilted his head down. "You are the first student of mine to do the dishes. It looks like I am going to have to train some other way today."  
  
The planet pulled down ten times as much as it did on Earth, so the plates had to be extra strong and durable. These two factors made cleaning the dishes an exceptional training routine for any warroir. At first it could take a full day, which was hard to measure with a constant light source, but this training was the quickest way to get use to the gravity.  
  
"Not every talkative, huh?" King Kai said. "You might want to answer some of the questions I have. For instance, why were you late in your arrival?"  
  
Yamcha grunted, "I put in an appearance at the same time as the others."  
  
"I know, but you were the first killed in battle. This leaves me to wonder what you did with your time until the others showed up. Did you hesitate coming here because you did not believe in your ability, and decided to come with your allies to not be left out?"  
  
"I took a longer way." Yamcha exhibited evidence of his path; it was Lord Enma's forbidden fruit that doubled the power level of anyone who ate it.   
  
"You had an interesting adventure. Aren't you going to eat it and gain the benefits? Do you want to improve your power level but afraid of improving with hard work?"  
  
"That is not the case." Yamcha said breaking a plate over the sink. The fragments splashed in the water that started filling with blood. His years of training have provided him with the skills needed to keep bullets from piercing the feeble skin, the plates no matter how heavy or durable would not make him bleed in an accident. No, the blood poured from his face, but King Kai could not detect under the long wavy hair where it precisely originated.   
  
"Tell me what is happening to you?" King Kai shouted to get nothing but a long moan of relief from Yamcha. King Kai started to perform a healing technique with his antenni and desisted as Yamcha let out a cry of pain as the blood stopped to pour. He permitted the bloody faced warroir to clean off his face and take a chair at the table.  
  
"I don't train students who are keeping crucial secrets from me that may endanger innocent lifes," said King Kai carefully. With his hands interwined behind his back, he leaned forward to attain a closer look at his student. The examination carried on. The most lucid history that King Kai desired to reveal came from scars on Yamcha's face. A long one extended vertically from the top of his hair line, over his right eye, and down to his cheek. The second scar, which had an cross pattern, marked on his right cheek. King Kai cleared his throat. "You want to seek revenge on the person or people who left you your scars. You took pride in your face."  
  
"It would not be a problem if I could kill the person who did this to me, but I do not have the ability to kill myself." Yamcha said. "I had to trick myself into dying!"  
  
"Would I be right in assuming that you are possessed?"  
  
"I was possessed once willingly, and the second time," he added, "it was out of necessity. In any case, they are under control."  
  
"I am not reinsured that you have control."  
  
"It is not my control they are under, but under the control of the other. Neither of them puts trust me, because they think that the actions I take may be the influence of the other possession." Yamcha explained. "I had to be strong enough that they would not try to interfere with the battle I had with the Saibaman, then I had to make it look like I defeated the Saibaman and distract their attention away from the Saibaman who I allowed to live so he could kill me. I tricked them into thinking that I would have to use one of their help by challenging the rest of the Saibamen, so they were unprepared for the Saibaman they thought I defeated."   
  
"You could have been more helpful in the fight if you accepted that additional power. To kill all the Saibamen..."  
  
Yamcha interrupted, "I could have killed the Saiya-jins if I accepted all the power I was urged upon, but then my allies would have to deal with death," he said tongue in cheek with a grin. "Though the Saiya-jins gave them that, it is not something they would desire from me."  
  
Yamcha indeed had the power laden in him, but the atonement of choosing a side and drawing forth this power was unknown, all he could do was neutralize the problem or balance the stales of the two rivals that possessed him.   
  
When the red door of King Kai's opened, Piccolo bent his head down to enter. At first, they could not guess what he would be doing inside this house that he had not entered until now. "Hey Yamcha," he growled with his green hairless brow going down to sharpen his normally intelligent eyes. "What do you say about helping out your friends? They have not been able to up against me."  
  
Before Yamcha could speak to a distant purple flower that bathed in the light from a circular window over top the shelf it was sitting on about his worries about fighting ever again, King Kai said directly in the path of Piccolo, "Are you looking for someone to fight? You can fight me, but I will not have you fight my students until they have undergone my training."  
  
So at last, Piccolo spent his time with his legs crossed, and a meter off the ground, under King Kai's tree.   
  
  
  
After the next feeding of the three humans, Yamcha and King Kai tended to the dishes. King Kai was only used to having one student at a time, and with the extra mouths to feed, the stack of dishes started from the floor and towered near the ceiling. Nothing had been said between the two dishwashers as they sped up the process, and soon the cleaning and drying had been done.   
  
King Kai continued on his verbal probes on Yamcha: "Have you ever thought about getting sunglasses, I heard all of the martial arts masters have them. The good ones do at least."  
  
"Why would you say that?" Yamcha picked up a stack of dishes, and King Kai waited until he put them away.  
  
"You have been blinking at me since you got here."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
The final date between Bulma and Yamcha had shattered her respect for a man she loved. At her first sight of him after three months that he spent training, she had screamed at her shock of seeing that Yamcha's face was riddled with two scars. She encountered the one whom she adored as a pennyless unquestionable man who kept winking at girls and denied any interest of the women who tried to pick him up when Bulma was not around.   
  
  
  
"Hatake Ayame!" Yamcha fumbled with the plates in his arms that decreased as the ones at the top had no more chest to lean against crashed to the floor. As Yamcha bent down to put the stack down, King Kai spotted a smile at the left edge of his lips. "Ayame."   
  
"I have got to train one of the last remaining Saiya-jins, the only one with manners, a small pale guy with his three eyed body guard, a seven foot lizard, and a guy who wouldn't split his sides over me but does so for two rivals that are possessing a body down the middle like some arena. If one of them is Hatake Ayame, a legendary herione, do I dare ask if the other one happens to be Akako Nariko?"  
  
"Yes, marquess of stars. But do not use her true name once more in earshot of me." The scar on his cheek transformed into a crimson red seal. The scar over his eye reacted to this change and formed another seal from the scar of a green glow that leeched into his left eye. "You might have noticed that these are not normal scars. They are scars caused by ki, and laced with a seal." 


End file.
